


Eight Kyle Nights

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Eight Kyle Nights, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not all stories are fluff either, Not all stories are porn, because im a garbage person, only took a year to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Eight Nights of Hanukkah. Eight Nights of our favorite Jew, Kyle. Each story will be about Kyle with another character. I hope you enjoy!1. Kenny2. Stan and/or Wendy3. Clyde4. Heidi5. Craig6. Butters7. Cartman8. Jimmy





	1. Night 1 Kenny

**Author's Note:**

> Night 1 Kenny. NSFW. Very much porn. Hope you like it.

Night One

“You wanna give me a hand?” 

Kyle knew Kenny was joking, it was his way of making light of an awkward situation. But seeing Kenny with his legs thrown over the arms of his chair, legs spread wide, seemed to awaken something in him. He wanted to give his friend a hand in the most literal way possible. 

His eyes locked with Kenny's as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. “Alright.”

Kenny's hands stilled, eyebrows raising almost in a challenge. 

“Which hand are you prepared to give me?” He gave his dick a little stroke before wiggling the fingers in his ass.

Kyle didn't give an answer. Instead he reached over Kenny and grabbed the bottle of lube sitting on his desk. He grabbed Kenny's wrist and removed his fingers from his ass before kneeling before him. Having Kenny's ass so close to his face was tempting. He wanted to give it a good lick. But he knew Kenny well enough to know the guy wouldn't have washed it to Kyle's standards.

He popped the cap on the lube, squirting some out and smearing it down his fingers. Kenny was already up to three so he figured he'd go with that. Kyle's dick twitched in his pants as he placed his fingers against his friends asshole. It took very little force to get his fingers in. He watched as Kenny's ass all but swallowed Kyle's fingers.

The feel of Kenny's warm and slick asshole seemed to bring Kyle out of a daze. He was suddenly way too aware of his surroundings, of the awkwardness of the situation. He'd never had his fingers in someone else's ass before without an excessive amount of foreplay. 

Kenny let out a whin, shifting his hips on Kyle's fingers. The action caused Kyle to look up into his friends eyes. 

“You're supposed to be giving me a hand.”

The pout was so unnatural on Kenny, Kyle about laughed. He slightly withdrew his fingers and pressed them back in. Kenny let out a tiny moan and jerked his cock to Kyle's slow easy pace.

“More.”

Kyle was eager to please. He began finger fucking Kenny harder, trying to give his friend the most pleasure he could. Kenny closer his eyes, smile relaxing a bit. 

“More,” Kenny moaned.

Kyle's hand stilled as he processed what his friend wanted. More. Kyle withdrew his fingers a bit and did his best to tuck his pinky in with the others before easing them back into Kenny's ass. 

It was like Kenny's ass was made for this. Kyle watching as his fingers disappeared into his friend. He was definitely stretching Kenny's ass a little more but he felt like he was no longer able to go as deep. And to Kyle, this seemed like a problem. 

He fucked Kenny with short thrusts, getting more and more of his hand in until he was knuckle deep.

“God don't stop. More.”

“More?”

Kenny raised his head a bit to look at Kyle, his blue eyes shining with the mischief Kyle knew well.

“You said you'd give me a hand, Kyle.”

Realization dawned on him. Kenny literally meant a hand. Kyle's dick was impossibly hard and the idea of fisting his friend didn't tame it one bit. 

Kyle withdrew his fingers and added more lube to his hand. He wasn't really sure what to do. He'd never looked up fisting porn before, the thought of someone putting their whole hand wasn't a turn on. The thought of doing it to someone else had never crossed his mind before. 

Kenny seemed to sense this and made a jester with his free hand. Kyle mimicked the pose, remembering a silicone hand he'd once seen like this. 

He eased his fingers back into Kenny. When his knuckles met the same resistance, he turned to Kenny.

“Dude, I'm not sure it will fit.”

“You're hand may be bigger than mine, but it will. Just push. Push a little harder. And kind of just, fuck it into me.”

Kyle took his advice, adding more force behind his hand on each inward thrust. Sure enough, Kenny's ass gradually accepted more of his hand. Kenny's moans themselves seemed to raise in octaves the more of Kyle he took in.

Kyle felt it, he could feel the point where Kenny's hole gave in and accepted all of Kyle. Had he still been touching himself, he probably would have come right then. Kenny gasped and held his breathing, obviously feeling it as well. 

He wasn't sure who's moan it was, and Kyle didn't care. The look of bliss on Kenny's face, the feel as his ass seemed to swallow Kyle's whole hand. It was erotic. More erotic than Kyle was expecting. 

“Holy fuck,” Kyle whispered.

He ran a finger from his free hand around his wrist where it met Kenny's hole.

“Yeah. Please-” 

Hearing Kenny sound completely lost and begging, Kyle could never have said no, even if he wanted to. 

He pulled at the ring of muscles keeping his hand, letting a bit slip out before allowing it sink back in. Kyle was enthralled with it, with how Kenny's ass just stretched to take his whole fist. Short fast thrusts seemed to elect the most noise from Kenny. Each moan and heavy breath from Kenny chipper away at his self control. 

He couldn't take it. He used his free hand to free his dick and began stroking it as he fucked Kyle

“Not yet.” Kenny's voice was high and breathy. “I want you to come on me.”

The idea of painting Kenny with his cum did nothing to hold back his orgasms.

“Please. I'm so close.”

Kyle released his dick. As much as he wanted to come, and at this moment, he could really easily, he wanted to do as Kenny wished. He turned his efforts back into getting Kenny off. 

It didn't take long. He felt Kenny clamp down on his wrist and hand as orgasm tore through him. Kyle watched in amazement as Kenny's jizz shot from his dick, hitting Kenny's face. His dick throbbed at the image of it all. He really needed to come himself.

He carefully eased his hand out of Kenny. His hand had left Kenny's ass impossibly open and unable to close. It was intriguing and erotic. Kenny was obviously please. He took his hands, bits of jizz running down the one, and felt his own hole. Two fingers from each hand slipped in easily. 

Kyle stood, needed to get off now and come all over Kenny. He watched and Kenny spread his ass open again. Something was impossibly hot about seeing inside his friend in such a way.

“Aim for here.”

It was too late for Kyle, but he did his best. The first shot mixed with Kenny's own cum on his face. By the third and forth shot, he managed to at least get it in the general area of Kenny's ass, some running down his taint into his open hole. The fifth and final one made its mark. 

Kyle sunk to his knees, to weak to continue standing. He watched Kenny's abused ass try to close, his cum leaking out despite its attempt to keep it in.

“Lick it.” The demanding tone Kenny used was compelling.

But something in Kyle was stronger. He seemed to snap partially back to his senses. 

“Ew. No. I don't know how clean your ass actually is not to mention-”

Kenny let out a light chuckle, interrupting Kyle. “It was worth a shot. Thanks for giving me a hand. I'll repay you the favor someday.”


	2. Night Two Stendyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW Kyle, Stan, Wendy.

Night two

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. He wasn’t sure why the bartender left his empty glasses on the counter in front of him, but there they were. Kyle threw back his head and downed the rest of his drink. Six. Six empty glasses. Ah-ah-ah.

“Another!”

“I don’t think-” Kyle tried to focus his gaze on the bartender. Bartender Butters. Buttender. 

Kyle smiled at his own stupid joke.

“Awe come on. We’re friends. And one more won’t hurt.”

“Jeez, Kyle. One more and I’m gonna have ta drive you to get your stomach pumped. Can’tcha just order something else?”

“It’s fine Butters.”

Kyle narrowed his eyes at Kenny. He had every right to be suspicious of Kenny. He was friends with  _ him _ as well. But that did look and smell like his hipster beer. Kyle took a drink keeping eye contact with Kenny.

“Now give me your keys, and you can pass out at my place when we close.”

It sounded like the best thing in his life, to Kyle. It solved the issue of where he was going when the bar closed. He fished his keys out of his pocket and set them on the counter. Kenny smiled sadly as he reached over and took the keys. Kenny whispered something to Butters, obviously to tell him about how Kyle was pathetic to ever think  _ it _ could work, before they both left him to wallow is his drunken sadness. 

No. He was here to drink the sadness away!

Kyle took another drink of his beer and tried to think of something, anything, that would keep his mind off why he was in the bar drinking. 

“I found him.”

Kyle whipped his head up, the sudden movement causing the room to spin a bit. He hoped his face reflected his anger and not his drunken status. Just to make sure, he scrunched up his eyebrows and did his best to scowl. The reflection in the mirror behind the bar told him, he was not drunk enough if he could still make it his reflection. Kyle took another drink. 

“What are you doing here?” Kenny asked. 

For a moment, Kyle forgot someone entered the bar. He was almost drunk enough. 

“I came to- WHAT THE HELL!?” 

Kyle squeezed his face muscles, hoping that would block out the high pitch shrill.

“Has he seriously had seven fucking beers!? He can't-”

“Four. I'm not an idiot Testaburger. I've been giving him non-alcoholic beer in-between regulars. Now why are you here?”

“To bring drama queen home.”

Kyle took a drink of his beer, hoping to block her out. 

“I already told him he could come home with me for a while.”

“Of course you did.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

Kyle turned to the two bickering. Wendy stood right next to him, hand hovering above his arm, as if she was afraid to touch him. It had been a long time since she was unsure of such a gesture and it caused Kyle pain. Kyle tore his eyes away from the woman, hoping he didn't look hurt or drunk. Kenny was in defense mode. His arms, lazy smile on his face. He hid behind that a lot. 

“It means you'll take just about anyone home.”

“Of course he will!” Kyle tried not to laugh. Leave it up to Butters to totally miss judge a situation. “Kenny isn't one to just leave a friend sleepin in their car! 

“Yeah Butters, that's what I meant.”

“Oh you mean how he'll have sex with just about everyone because everyone is beautiful in their own way and deserving of love!”

“Wow.” Kyle took a drink of his beer. “Way to stop the slut shaming bubbers.” Kyle chuckled. “Bubber. Bubber. Boober.”

Wendy narrowed her eyes. “Are you sure he's only had four?”

“Yeah. I haven't been clearing away his glasses for a reason. He's such a lightweight.”

“HEY!” Kyle glared at Kenny. “Shit, yeah I am. but this is-” Kyle squinted his eyes, “one, two, three, four, five, six, SEVEN!”

Kyle downed his beer. And motioned Kenny for another.

“Don't you dare.”

Kenny just smiled as he placed another glass in front of Kyle. Kyle was glad he still had one friend left.

“McCormick! You're not the one-”

“KYLE!”

Kyle didn't look. He knew who it was. He would follow Wendy anywhere.

“You fucking idiot!” 

Someone smacked the back of his head. Kyle grabbed the spot and held down his stomach contents as the room seemed to be doing flips. Or maybe the whole world was. Something was moving and it wasn't him.

It was suddenly to loud for Kyle. Everyone was arguing and bickering. He could vaguely make out words but it sounded like it was coming through a cup phone under water. Words like “loser” and “fuck” and “idiot.”

Kyle really didn't want to be here anymore. He tried sliding off his stool it hide under the bar, but instantly hit the wall there. He tried it again hoping to miss it this time, but was met with the same result. Maybe he could summersault off the barstool backwards do two flips and make it to the door before anyone noticed. Yeah. Spies do it all the time. And Kyle is definitely a better spy than Tom Cruise. 

After all Wendy and Stand didn't notice him eavesdropping on their wedding plans earlier.

He just had to do it slowly. Kyle grabbed the counter and began to lean back slowly.

A high pitch scream rang through Kyles whole brain.

“Shut up!” Butters yelled. “You're all fucking stupid. Since none of you have noticed the dumbass trying to do gymnastics!”

“How did-”

“You were talking out loud. What wedding did he over hear?”

“Ours. Mine and his.”

“What?” Both Kenny and Kyle said.

Kyle lost his grip on the bar and began falling backwards. Stan caught him and steadied him a bit but didn't remove his hands. Kyle didn't care. He didn't understand though. Him and Wendy weren't getting married. Wendy and Stan were. That's what he heard with his super spy skills.

Wendy sighed. “I really didn't want to do this here, but whatever. Kyle. Work is cutting my insurance and I just found out I'm pregnant. Stan only found out first because I'm a dumbass and was hoping it was a false alarm and took a home test-”

“But… birth control.”

“It's good for 3-5 years. It's technically been 3 years and 6 months. But we were discussing possibilities. You have the better health insurance for families, so he suggested we get married. But he also wants to marry you so we were discussing a legal contract marriage and more of a ceremonial marriage not recognize by the state.”

“But birth control.”

“Alright, let's get you home.” Stan placed Kyle's arm around his neck. 

“No. No. No.” Kyle struggled a bit. “But this doesn't make any sense! _ Birth control. _ How is the even possible!?” Kyle couldn't put into words, he had birth control. His birth control meant the baby wasn't his,

No one was paying attention to Kyle. Instead, Kenny was helping Stan carry his drunk ass to their car. Kyle crossed his arms as Kenny buckled him in. He couldn't help but notice his usually cheerful friend looked sad.

“Kenny,” Kyle whispered. He couldn't stop himself as he placed a hand on Kenny's cheek. “How is this possible? Birth control.”

Kenny snorted. “I'll tell you when you're older. Just- night.”

Kenny stood up and closed the door on Kyle. That was just unfair. It wasn't fair no one took into account what he wanted. He didn't want to be married or have a kid. He loved Stan. He'd always love Stan. His love for Wendy was more of a “oh I guess if I have to” because he loved Stan and Stan said he loved them both. The other two got into the front, both smiling as they started to drive home. Their words going through Kyle.

Kyle looked down. It was their family they were starting. It's them who should be married not him. He didn't want this.

He wanted to be back at the bar.


	3. Night 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night three. Clyde. 
> 
> *Gasp* and they were roommates. 
> 
> Suggestive theme. No real porn.

Night 3 Clyde

He was going to do it. He was finally going to kick Clyde's ass. And Clyde deserved it. Kyle had spent the past few weeks training for this moment. 

Kyle ran a comb through his hair, tucking in the stray curl. Perfect. His gd chain hung perfectly between the collar of his V-neck. Sleeves rolled up, jeans tight as fuck. He looked every bit as intimidating as he felt. It was stooping kind of low, bringing out his Jersey side, but Kyle wasn't about to lose to Clyde. Not again.

“Alright ya muff diving lobsta dick!” Kyle yelled as he left the bedroom. “Let's fucking do this!”

He turned the corner to find Clyde, in just his boxers eating a bag of chips. He turned his brown doe eyes in Kyle. Kyle had to stay strong he couldn't succumb to then again.

“Do what?”

“Do what!?” Kyle yelled as he walked around the couch to get into Clyde's face. Intimidation was key. “Ya fucking forget all ready? It was your idea peanuts-”

“HEY!”

“-ta do this stupid fucking brawl in the first place!” Kyle was bent over, his face meet inches away from Clyde's.

“Oh yeah. To see who cleans.”

“It's your fuckin mess. You need to clean it up.”

“But cleaning is so-”

“You're not 12, and I'm not ya muddah. Now lets fucking do this. So you can clean your fuckin pig pen up!”

“Alright.”

Kyle stood up straight. Clyde gesture to the couch next to him, but Kyle declined, choosing instead to stand with his ass right in Clyde's eyesight. 

Kyle knew what he was doing. Clyde had a thing for people dominating him. If they even looked like they could break him, either emotionally or physically, he popped a boner. Kyle perfected his look and perfected his Kirby game play. All he had to do was eat Ganon and kick Clyde's ass while also using his own ass to distracted the man.

But it wasn't enough. He did everything perfectly yet still, Clyde kicked his ass. It was unnatural. 

“Look like you're cleaning up again.”

Kyle shoved his hands in his pockets to stop from punching Clyde. It wasn't fair. He didn't make the mess. Clyde did. And Kyle wasn't doing it anymore. He should have taken Tweek up on the roommate offer. At least he wasn't s complete pig.

“No.”

“Deals a deal.”

Kyle turned on Clyde. Before he could think, his body was acting. Kyle placed his foot in the center of Clyde's and pushed the man backwards, hard. Clyde's brown eyes went wide with shock. Instead no easing up, he leaned into his his leg, chest nearly touching it, to get as close to Clyde's face as possible. 

“Listen here, ya pickle dick. You're gonna clean this up. You're gonna do the dishes. You're gonna take out the trash. Then you're gonna learn some fucking manners.”

“Yessir,” Clyde whispered.

“What was that, pickle dick?”

“Y-yes sir.”

Kyle narrowed his eyes. He knew he had Clyde where he wanted him, breathing heavily, turned on. He was going to see just how far he could push the other. 

Kyle eased off his leg and let his foot run down Clyde's chest, stopped at his crotch. Sure enough the little encounter had him hard. He pressed lightly into his dick before removing his foot. 

“Glad we came to an… understanding,” Kyle tapped Clyde's cheek lightly. “Maybe if you're good, I'll give ya a little treat.”

It was obvious, Clyde was down for the new game. Kyle was going to enjoy it. He wasn't going to enjoy the amount of hair gel needed to keep his hair this way, though.


	4. Night 4 Heidi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEIDI. Hetero coupling. Scary I know. This is actually bi Erasure because one is bi. At least one. Both are. I'm JK Rowling.
> 
> Okay but real tags, Slightly NSFW.

Night 4

It was weird. This didn't feel like Kyle's bed, it was too plush, but he knew that it was. This as his bed. And that was sun coming in through the bedroom window. Upon opening his eyes, Kyle was greeted with a mass of brown hair. His heart pounded in his chest, from both excitement and fear. That shade of brown belonged to two entirely different people.

The mass in front of him moved, almost as if moving in slow motion. When he locked eyes with brown beauties, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“What's wrong babe?”

Kyle smiled slightly. “Nothing.”

“You've got that look. Are you sure?” Heidi ran a finger between Kyle's eyebrows. 

“Yeah. I think I just had a weird dream is all.”

Heidi hummed and kissed his nose before rolling away. “Good because we have a big day.”

Kyle sat up so he could watch her as she walked across the room. Something about her was mesmerizing. She wasn't anything like the model he remembered dating. She had curves and stretch marks and was human and real and just perfect. He knew some people thought that her breasts were too small compared to her hips. Or that she was still too fat despite her overcoming an abusive relationship and obesity. She was perfect to him. 

“What kind of day?”

Kyle turned his attention from Heidi's underwear covered ass, to the rest of the room. It felt too clean to him. Too posh even. He wasn't sure who decorated but he felt it wasn't him. Large windows seemed to overlook a huge and lush backyard. The window was covered by a sheer material and framed by light blue drapes. Some reason, he liked the drapes.

Heidi turned to him, slightly confused. “We have a press conference at 9. President of Mexico will be here at 10. Press stuff. Followed by a meeting with him at 11 where we need to discuss borders, immigration, trade, yadda yadda. At 5 we have dinner with him. Then we have the “Party” at 7.”

Kyle tried to absorb everything being said. Press Conference. President of Mexico. Meetings. Fancy dinner. When would they have time for themselves? He wanted to love Heidi in every way imaginable, but that just didn't seem possible.

She pulled out a dress and matching tie before finding him a suit to where. Kyle got out of bed, grateful he slept with boxers on, and moved closer to Heidi. He reached over to the clothes laying on the bed, feeling the blue tie between his fingers. It felt real, maybe he was just crazy. 

He dropped the tie and turned back to Heidi. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her waist before nuzzling his face into her hair at her shoulders. It smelt every bit as beautiful as he remembered. He gave what skin he could a kiss, glad it made her giggle. 

“Stop, babe. We'll be late.”

“I don't want to though.”

Heidi shifted, turning to face Kyle. “I'd say quicky, but someone doesn't know the meaning.”

Kyle shrugged. “What can I say? I love pleasing you.”

Heidi placed a hand on his cheek before leaning in to kiss him. 

His chest ached as he felt her soft lips on his own. He pulled her body into his, trying to imprint everything at once. This moment, he needed it to be a lasting memory. The feel of her soft skin, the warmth, her curves. He wished he had time to memorize every little bit of her.

Slowly he eased off, letting Heidi pull away from him just the tiniest bit.

“Oh my, Mr President. Where did that come from.”

“Because I'm going to miss you.” Kyle gave Heidi one last kiss.

Confusion displayed across her face as Kyle reached for his head.

He closed his eyes as he lifted off the helmet.

“What are you doing? You've still got 19 minutes left.” 

Kyle shrugged at the VR clerk and he placed the helmet on it's stand. “Not what I wanted.”

“Strange. I wonder if we pulled pulled from the wrong dimension.”

Kyle paused mid-stand. “The what?”

“Oh. Our VR program is more than just a VR experience!” The clerk suddenly seemed unreal. “We here at Fantasy VR, search alternate realities and pull from them to find the best possible outcome for your biggest regret. You gave us your biggest regret, the computer searches for the best outcome. Then we feed it to you in the most realistic way possible.”

“Huh. Well, it was fucking terrible.” The attendants smile twitched as she tried to hold her “Custer Service” composure. “Nothing against you. I just don't think that was “the best” outcome.”

“Well then sir, maybe you're already living in the best outcome.”

Before Kyle could think on it, movement beside him distracted him. He watched as Craig removed his helmet and replaced it on it's stand.

“That's just fucking stupid.”

Kyle smiled. “Yours too?”

“Yeah. Like Tweek and I would have adopted physical children to take care of.”

“Gross. At least you weren't president.”

Craig laughed as he stood up. “You? President? What did you do? Finish law school too?”

“Must have,” Kyle shoved his hands into his pocket and smiled at his friend. “Come on. I'm hungry and Chinese food sounds good.”


	5. Night 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cryle, NSFW, hope you like gym showers. So fucking gay it is.

Night 5

It's not that Kyle hated working out. He hated the gym. But he wanted to play some one on one with Craig. With it being December in South Park, no amount of pavement was visible. Which meant the gym. 

But it was surprisingly empty. The two had enjoyed the basketball court to themselves. And Kyle felt better after kicking Craig's ass at something.

“You're gross and sweaty,” Craig announced as Kyle stripped off his shirt.

Kyle looked around the locker room, hoping Craig was talking to someone else. But just like the basketball court, the locker room was vacant.

“No shit.”

“Just making sure you knew. You like to leave witho-”

“ONE TIME! And it's because I was late! You made me late with your stupid “Horse but not” game.”

Craig smiled slightly. “Baseketball, you loved it, you left without showering.”

Kyle wadded up his sweaty shirt and threw it at Craig's face. “Eat it, ass.”

Kyle made his way over to the showers, glad they too were empty. He'd barely stepped under the water when he felt a hand on his ass. 

“What the-”

Before Kyle could swing around, fist ready to punch, another hand was being pressed into his spine, right between his shoulder blades. It wasn't hurting him, but it was enough force, Kyle was momentarily panicked.

“Relax, Broflovski.”

“What the hell Craig!?”

“I said relax.” 

Craig applied a little more force into his push. Kyle barely caught himself before his face mare contact with the tile wall. Kyle was confused, to say the least. He had to hold back his fight response and hope Craig wasn't playing a trick on him. Craig's hands left his body. He heard his soap being opened and the unmistakable fart of soap leaving it's nearly empty bottle. Kyle rolled his eyes. Craig had to be so dramatic about things. If he needed soap, he could have just asked. 

But Craig's hands returned to Kyle with far too much soap. Kyle tensed up a bit, unsure of Craig's game. He started Kyle's shoulders, almost massaging the soap into Kyle's shoulders blades and back, before moving his hands lower. The massage he was giving felt nice and Kyle almost relaxed beneath his touch. 

Once again, Craig was touching his ass. The time however, he is fingers were dancing incredibly close to his asshole. Craig seemed to sense his discomfort and removed his hands from his back. Slowly they wrapped around Kyle's front to message soap into his chest. In the act of doing so, Craig pressed his chest into Kyle's back. 

“You need to relax, Broflovski”

“You're making it hard, Tucker”

Craig hummed in his ear as his fingers brushed of his nipples. 

“It would appear I am.”

Kyle sucked in his breath through his teeth as one of Craig's hands grabbed his dick. 

“That's not what I meant.”

“I know.”

Craig said nothing as he turned Kyle around to face him. The slight grin on his face annoyed Kyle, but he didn't have time look at it long. Craig dropped to his knees and took Kyle's dick into his mouth. Kyle himself could do nothing but moan as Craig began his assault. Between his mouth on his dick and the finger playing with his asshole, Kyle was fully erect in no time. 

As Craig's finger breached Kyle's ass, he swallowed Kyle's dick. Kyle moaned, lacing his fingers into Craig's hair. It felt so good. He forgot for s moment it was his friend giving him s blowjob. His gay friend he sometimes masturbate to, but friend nonetheless. 

Craig pulled himself off Kyle's dick, letting the pop echo off the tiles. Without standing, he pushed on Kyle's hips, making a him turn around. Kyle was till stunned from having his dick sucked on, to put up a fight. In a lust filled haze, he followed Craig's silent command. Not even thinking of the consequences. 

Kyle's cheeks were being spread then, he felt it. Craig's tongue lapping at his asshole.

“Dude!” Kyle yelled. 

Kyle managed to make out a muffled “relax, you told me to” before Craig's tongue continued its mission.

Kyle fell forward a bit, bracing himself on the wall. He suddenly didn't care how gross this really was. Craig had an amazing tongue and it was currently working his ass like an ice cream cone. He trusted his hips into Craig's face, wanting more. Craig took the invitation and nuzzled into Kyle's ass before he all but tongue fucking his ass. 

An overwhelming need to get off filled Kyle. He rested his head on his forearm, before grabbing his dick with his free hand. Jerking it hard and fast. His thoughts were on nothing else but Craig's mouth. Craig's mouth on his dick. His tongue working his ass in a way Kyle didn't know was enjoyable. He needed this all the time. He needed Craig's mouth. He needed Craig.

Kyle yelled as he came, his semen hitting the tile wall with an audible splat. He felt Craig stand up, too weak to stop whatever he was planning, his body throbbed with his heartbeat, his ears ringing as the blood rushed through him. He felt it though, Craig cumming his ass. He was pretty sure Craig was aiming for his asshole.

A smack to his ass, seemed to waken Kyle to his senses. He spun around, glaring at Craig, but still too weak to throw punches. 

“What the hell!?”

“You told me too.”

“What?”

Craig smiled a bit. “You said Eat it. Ass. Pretty sure that's an open invitation. To eat your ass.”

“I said Eat it, ass. I was calling you an ass.”

Craig just shrugged. “Maybe you should clairfy. But either way. I ate it. So your welcome.”

Craig leaned in close and kissed Kyle. He was a little disgusted that something so close to his ass was near his face. 

“Next time, I'll by you dinner first.” With that Craig left a bewildered Kyle in the shower.


	6. Night 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butters. No real tags. Just don't know the ship name so take your pick. Buttle, Kytters, Byle, Kutters. Lol we couldn't figure it out.

The sound of Butters’ rawr was the only warning Kyle got before being pinned up against the stall. He just wanted to go pee. He didn't need this right now with his bladder full. 

“Reverse it!” Butters screamed. 

“What the hell!?” He pushed the smaller teen off him, but it did not good.

Butters was angry.

“Don't play dumb! Reverse it! Reverse your stupid Jew curse so I can sleep!”

Jew curse. Cartman. Kyle rolled his eyes and relaxed in Butters grip.

“There is no such thing as Jew curse. Cartman is a fucking liar and we both know it.”

“Then why do you keep bothering me in my dreams!? You cursed me!”

Hearing such accusations come from Cartman made Kyle's blood boil. But he'd gotten use to it. He'd just learn to punch him when he said such shit. It was best to end it with violence than to let Cartman spew off whatever racist, sexist, phobic shit he'd come up with. 

But hearing it from Butters, who got upset over legitimate reasons, even if they were a little misguided, hurt as much as it angered him. 

“What the hell are you ranting about?! I didn't fucking curse you!”

Butters let go of Kyle to throw his hands up in the air. If Kyle wasn't on the receiving end of it, he would have found this whole thing funny. 

“Oh don't act like you don't know! Don't act like you aren't showing up on my dreams at night with your Jewish magic and making my tummy feel funny! You're not s girl! You're not even girly like Kenny sometimes! Stop it!”

Kyle stared wide eyed at his friend. Butters had a crush on him and he didn't realize it. He knew the boy was obvious in a naive sort of way, but this was on a level Kyle didn't know possible. He knew the boy had called himself bi curious, but he obviously did so not knowing what it was. 

“You can't be serious.”

“I am serious, gosh darn it!”

“You have a fucking crush on me!”

“I do not! That's gay and I'm not gay! I like girls.”

“That's what bi is Butters! You keep saying your bi-curious.”

“That's because I'm always confused!”

Somehow, hearing Butters yell that angrily while actually being confused about his sexuality, was the funniest thing to Kyle. He tried to hold back his laugh but Butters’ angry face being so close to his own, didn't help. And obviously Butters thought so too, because instead of moving away, he moved in closer. 

“What's so funny!?”

“You. Right now. All this.” Kyle snorted trying to hold it back. “But- Butters. Bi-curious means you are interested in someone of the opposite sex. You're just not sure.” 

“No bi curious is me being confused! You making me feel funny is your gosh darn magic! Break it!”

“How?” Kyle laughed. 

He couldn't hold it in. This whole thing was funny. But he still had to pee. He tried to stay standing but it was just too funny. As he leaned forward, Butters did as well. The instant their lips met, Kyle stopped laughing. Some clicked in his brain that he was getting his first kiss from a guy. Leopold Butters Stotch would forever be his first gay kiss. 

Butters slowly pulled away, blue eyes wide. “I didn't work.” Instantly he was angry again. “GOD DAMN IT! Kissing always breaks the curse!” he yelled storming out of the bathroom.

Kyle stared at the closing door and wondered if maybe he wasn't bi himself.


	7. Night 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cartman. Real warnings: not for the faint of Heart. Implied Rape/Non-Con. One of them is a creep. The only acceptable Kyman in my book.

Kyle had never been so scared and angry in his life as the cold blade ran down his cheek. Forced to breath through his nose made it hard to contain just how not okay he was. Wrists tied together, arms duck taped to his sides. There was no punching his way out. His legs had been taped together in multiple spots and then fold underneath himself. He'd already kicked his captor multiple times before he fixed that issue. 

But Kyle wasn't giving up. He had to wait. But it felt like it had been forever. It was dark and quiet and cold. Kyle was having a hard time keeping it together. What if he never made it out? What if he was killed? Or worse, raped.

Kyle tried to hold back his crying. It's what Cartman would want. He'd want to see Kyle break. See him cry and beg for his life. Cartman, as he'd found out, was a sick fuck. But Kyle couldn't help but blame himself for his current situation.

It had been about a week ago. Cartman confessed his feelings, in a way, for Kyle, a slow love song with an audience. Kyle had been mortified. It had been bad enough he'd done this too Nichole and then David because he was a racist asshole that didn't believe in the making of races! But to do it while at their friend's wedding, that was the most humiliating thing Kyle had ever experienced.

But it was after the wedding. After the rejection, Kyle had discovered how psycho Cartman truly was. He'd told him how he had gotten the apartment next to his to spy on him, because he knew Kyle wanted him. He knew all the little side glances and loving smiles that were directed at others were for him. He knew that every time Kyle had sex with someone else, he was wishing it was Cartman. And he'd finally succumb to Kyle's Jewish seduction. 

Kyle about threw up. He was too grossed out to hurt him, but he did get a restraining order. And Kenny had allowed him to sleep at his place. 

He worried about Kenny. What did Cartman do to him? Where was he?

The worst part was Elevators was playing on loop. Kyle knew what it meant. It meant Cartman really had been spying every time he'd had sex with Kenny.

A few tears escaped. Kyle squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the rest, hopeful Cartman didn't notice. 

He felt Cartman's tongue run up his cheek, catching the drops of salty liquid. 

“Yes. Delicious. Cry for me more Kyle. It shows me you care, not only about be but about your dead boyfriend.”

A few more escaped as the terror returned full force. Kenny was probably dead. Cartman wasn't above killing anyone. He'd do what it takes to get what he wants. 

“Mm yes. Such a good boy Khyle.”

The knife tip scratched lightly at his cheek and neck as it made its way down. He could feel spots where a little bit of blood had been drawn and knew the knife was sharp. He just hoped someone would come save him. And soon.


	8. Night 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy! NSFW but also total fluff.

Night 8

It was supposed to be a one night stand. Just one night and then Kyle would leave and a would be fine. But the night had been so go for them both, it was quickly becoming a weekend event. 

And Kyle didn't mind one bit.

He woke up with Jimmy's hand resting on his hip. It wasn't too close and personal but it was there, a light touch to let him know he wasn't left alone yet. Kyle let out a happy breath as he snuggled into the pillow. Jimmy's hand moved a bit before the man pressed himself into Kyle, obviously awake as well. 

“Morning handsome.”

“You always g-gr-greet yourself first like this?”

Kyle snorted as he pressed himself more firmly against Jimmy's chest. 

“Only when I'm in a good mood.”

Jimmy kissed his shoulder, fingers tracing unknown designs on Kyle's skin.

“Wha-what's got you feeling so good?”

Kyle hummed and let Jimmy do what he wanted. It'd been good so far so there was no point stopping it now. 

“Oh you know. Just had a really nice weekend with an old friend of mine.”

“Anyone I should be j-j-jealous of?”

“Hmmm maybe. A little.. He's got like the whole package.” Kyle felt Jimmy boner press into his ass cheek as he spoke. “He's funny. He's good looking. He's fucking ripped. Those muscles could kill a man. He lets me ride his dick, which was a first in a long time for me.”

Jimmy let out a tiny laugh. “You need to sa-sah-start asking on the first date what their p-p-preference is.”

“You're not wrong.”

“I know. I'm usually not.”

Kyle let out a small moan as Jimmy grabbed his dick and stroke it at a lazy pace. Unable to pay him back at the moment, Kyle moved his ass in an attempted to rub it against Jimmy's cock. He felt Jimmy shift a bit, causing his dick to land between Kyle's ass cheeks. 

He'd been fucked so much this weekend, trying to make up for six years of being an exclusive top, that Kyle wondered if Jimmy's dick couldn't just slip inside him. He felt like it could. It felt odd not having his dick inside him. And it wasn't like they only had sex. They had done other things like video games and watched a movie, but they hardly had on clothes. And they just fucked everywhere they could. 

Jimmy littered everywhere he could reach on Kyle with kisses. “He sounds like a g-good guy though.” 

“Mmm he is.” Kyle shifted his ass a bit so as Jimmy lazily humped him, the tip of his cock would brush against his well used hole. “He's really nice, he's always willing to help a friend out. It's just a shame he's more into women than men. Makes a fine pansexual though.”

“Is that what you think?”

The tone Jimmy used sent chills down Kyle's spine. It was erotic and deep. Almost like issuing a challenge.

Jimmy stopped moving his hips and let go of Kyle's dick. His hand moved to Kyle's head and forced him to turn towards Jimmy. He kissed him lightly. No tongues. No rush. Jimmy's hands brushed his Kyle's nipple as it began lightly drawing patterns on his skin. 

Kyle enjoyed the lazy, no rush aspect of it all. It was different than the rest of the sex they had but was turning into being just as good. But the angle was garbage on his neck. He shifted a bit to be laying on his back. Jimmy smiled slightly before going back to kissing Kyle. 

This also gave Kyle access to Jimmy's body. He snaked one arm under Jimmy so he could draw light circles on his back and feel the muscles there, his other hand did the same to his front. He lightly ran his finger tips from collarbone to hips and back. In just a few days he'd come to know just what Jimmy's muscles were capable of. He'd felt them lift him and pull him. But he'd yet to actually feel them. 

They felt hard yet soft at the same time. He could feel the different muscles in his arm in play as Jimmy moved his hand across Kyle's skin. It wasn't like Kyle didn't have muscles, he did from his work out and playing random basketball games, but this was different. These were defined muscles with a purpose. 

Jimmy's hand moved lower, running across Kyle's hips and down his legs, completely avoiding his dick. Kyle spread his legs a bit, hoping Jimmy would take it further, but he continued to kiss Kyle and touch him lightly. It was intimate to Kyle and for some reason made his heart flutter. 

Jimmy's hand came to rest on Kyle's hip. He gave it a slight pull, telling Kyle to turn without breaking their kissing. Kyle obeyed and turned towards Jimmy, resting his hand in Jimmy's hip. His erection rubbed lightly against Jimmy's. Kyle's instincts kicked in, he retrieved his hand from under Jimmy and used it to grab both of their dicks. Jimmy had apparently had the same idea. Their hands knocked against each other and caused the two to laugh and break their kissing.

It was only momentarily as they seemed to share an unspoken agreement to get each other off. Kyle wrapped his hand around Jimmy's dick as he did the same to Kyle. Jimmy set the pace as easy and lazy strokes. And Kyle was fine with it. They kissed as they stroked each other's dicks. Kyle's fingers running across Jimmy's skin, mimicking his movements. 

Their wandering hands shifted from their sides to their backs. Kyle was a little surprised when his hand toyed with Jimmy's ass, running lightly along his cheek, that the man said nothing to stop him. Instead he seemed to apply more pressure on Kyle's dick. So Kyle continued to mirror Jimmy's movements.

When Jimmy's fingers brushed lightly against his hole, so did Kyle's. He circled the tight skin teasingly before putting just a little pressure. They both moaned as their asses were penetrated by each other's fingers. Kyle moved his finger a little, slowly finger fucking Jimmy as he did the same to Kyle. 

It felt good to be both giving and receiving at the same time. The whole laziness of the situation made Kyle's heart pound. It had been like they were exploring each other the way new couples do. No real need to get off. 

Kyle didn't want this to end, but there was a tightness building in him as his body readied itself for orgasm. He knew Jimmy was getting there too. He could feel his dick get harder in his hands, his ass clenching on to his finger. Kyle did his best to imprint this into memory. This feeling of being treasured and being able to show it at the same time. He didn't want this to end. 

But he knew it was about to. 

Jimmy gasped lightly into their kiss as he came. And Kyle quickly followed. Under normal circumstances, Kyle would have been livid about the amount of semen on his chest. He would have been more pissed that someone was running their finger through it, tracing patterns onto his skin. But Kyle was calm. He was okay with it. Something about the whole situation was endearing. 

Finally Kyle broke their kiss. He was sure his lips would hurt later, but he was fine with it. Jimmy would be suffering as well. 

“That was- that. Wow. Something else.”

Jimmy's crooked smile suddenly made Kyle's heart pound. “Yeah. I don't just let anyone st-stiii- anyone sti-stick their f-f-finger in my ass.”

Kyle smiled. “Sorry I-”

Jimmy cut Kyle off with a kiss. “I di-di-didn't say no, did I? I like t-t-taking it from people I trust. People I like.”

It took a hot minute for it to sink into Kyle. Jimmy actually liked him. Jimmy liked him. It was just so obsured to Kyle. He'd only ever seen the man date women. Sure he was pan, but Kyle identified as Bi, he'd be with women sure, but he seemed to have a preference for me. He just thought Jimmy was willing to have sex with anyone, no discrimination, but prefered women. Maybe Kyle was like an exception. Kyle liked that thought.

“God for someone so s-s-smart-” 

It was Kyle's turn to cut him off with a kiss. “No. I get it. I'm just trying to figure out how to ask you to dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who read this. It was fun! Comments and shit always welcome.


End file.
